The Truth about Torchwood 4
by youreafuckingslut
Summary: Aedan is a young man, with no memory of his life, except for the time he spent working for Torchwood 4. 20 years after its demise, he wakes up one morning, and using his instincts, travels to Cardiff to rebuild the institution. But what really happened to Torchwood 4? And who is he? (Some Janto)
1. Aedan McCarthy

"_Torchwood. Outside the government and beyond the police; tracking down alien life and arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes. And you've got to be ready"_

I clicked enter on the keyboard, leaned back on my chair and took a sip of coffee, feeling satisfied with my work for the day. It had taken a while, but I'd finally finished reconstructing the Torchwood interface. I got up, and took my coat, leaving the small space I had come to dub "the hub."

My name is Aedan McCarthy. I worked for Torchwood 4, and have no memory of any of my life to date, Torchwood exempt. I awoke one day two months ago like this, travelled to Cardiff and rebuilt from there. This is where Torchwood 3, the last of the institute was known to be. And this is where I hope to discover the truth about myself.


	2. Ianto Jones and the Jack Daniels

Several weeks had passed, and in that time Aedan had managed to restore the Hub back to (kind of) its former glory. He surveyed the base below him, as he stood next to the "office" he had made for himself above the core. A sense of pride flourished inside of him. But, he thought to himself, it's not the same. He was lonely, desperate for some sort of contact with other people. Sure, catching Weevils and stopping the occasional murder from a stray alien being kept him active, but he was socially neglected, spending most of his time locked away half a mile under the city.

"I need a drink." He mournfully sighed to himself. And with that, he left.

**PageBreak**

Sitting in a bar in one of the quieter districts of Cardiff, he nursed a Jack Daniels and Coke, observing the people around him. Everyone was either dancing alone, or were couples sitting in isolated corners, heads close together.

"It's sad isn't it?" came a voice from behind him. Aedan turned around, and saw a guy in his early thirties standing close behind him. The guy raised his hand to the barmaid, and said "Two more this end please."

Aedan continued to sit there, intrigued by this new arrival. He was handsome enough, although not the sort of person you would normally look twice at. He had a slight welsh accent, but it had been affected by years of speaking to English accented people.

"Ianto Jones." The guy stated, extending his hand. Aedan shook it, and repsonded likewise.

"Aedan McCarthy."

"An Irish man I see" Ianto said with a slight smile, eyes moving momentarily from Aedan's as the barmaid placed the drinks in front of them. "How come I've not seen you around? I know pretty much everyone around here."

Aedan chuckled "I'm a bit of a hermit to be honest mate. My works become my life."

"Alas, is always the way!" Ianto lamented, downing his glass in one. "I have to be on my way, but I'll be seeing you around."

He then smiled at Aedan, eyes twinkling, and departed. Aedan sat there for a moment, watching Ianto walk out of the bar, and felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the whiskey. He stood, drink untouched, and left for the bitter cold outside.

Aedan planned to go straight back to his apartment by the bay, until he heard a scream. He sprant to the area he heard the shrill cry, which turned out to be a dark alleyway. Upon arrival, he found a young girl collapsed on the ground. Aedan took her fallen form into his arms and checked for signs of life. There was none. With a cry of frustration, he took of after her assailant.

Racing around corners, he followed the visible signs of where the murderer had rushed off. Seconds passed turning into minutes, and as each moment went by, Aedans determination grew. He saw a shadown run into a empty car park. Jumping over the railing, he leapt onto the concrete floor, and was still for a second. Looking around he saw nothing, but his senses knew there was someone, or something there.

A Weevil, the size of a small bear came out from behind a pillar, sniffing around. Aedan reached into his belt, and pulled out a 600 Nitro Express Magnum. The Weevil looked over at him, and cried aloud.

"Shit!" Aedan muttered, raising the gun, and shooting. He fired until he ran out rounds, and then he panicked. The Weevil charged him, which Aedan evaded. Aedan then came at the Weevil from behind, pulling out a small knife enclosed in his sleeve, and slashed at the Weevils neck. The Weevil cried in pain, but the wound was far from fatal. Aedan looked around, trying to find help with his surroundings, but he was cornered. With nowhere to go, he realised he had no choice but to go up against the Weevil on his own.

BANG!

A hole appeared in the Weevils head, and he fell to the ground.


End file.
